<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1628 by lumeiyuuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504615">1628</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumeiyuuu/pseuds/lumeiyuuu'>lumeiyuuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>girls - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumeiyuuu/pseuds/lumeiyuuu</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1628</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>吕桓做爱的时候不喜欢开灯，因为他害羞。<br/>他有的时候在想，曾泽亭被他操的时候会是什么样子？是不是还和平时那样？<br/>谁知道是他被操了。</p><p>那天他从海滩上回来，心里直打鼓，以为曾泽亭终于要奉上十八年的童贞，还很体贴地买了润滑油和扩张器，保证一路畅通，一发入魂。<br/>曾泽亭在浴室里洗澡的时候，虽然这么说很下流，但吕桓就已经勃起了。<br/>虽然交过女朋友，但他还没有这方面的经验，菜鸟一只。他不好意思问曾泽亭有没有和女孩做爱过，也不想去琢磨他抱着女人在床上颠鸾倒凤的样子。<br/>他会很心烦。<br/>等曾泽亭围着浴巾走出来，吕桓想着时候终于到了。他把曾泽亭打横抱起，扔到了床上，附身下去亲他。<br/>他吻地极轻，也即珍重。<br/>曾泽亭皮肤白，轻轻一压就留下印子来。吕桓撑着身子，手也不知道往哪儿放，狼狈地很。他只知道亲人，可迟迟没有下一步，曾泽亭被他舔烦了，手捏住他翘臀，用力揉了揉。<br/>他力道大，吕桓吃痛一声，轻轻叫了出来。<br/>喊出来之后，吕桓傻了，曾泽亭也傻了。他扬着头，又亲上去，却一把把吕桓翻了过来，压在身下。曾泽亭头发湿漉漉的，嘴唇上还留着不知道是谁的口水，看上去性感又吓人。<br/>吕桓本来还硬邦邦的起重机，突然报废了。他射了曾泽亭一身，自己羞红了脸。</p><p>那天晚上曾泽亭一句话也没说。他光是把手指放进去一点儿吕桓就受不了，哭着喊着叫他收回去。曾泽亭又着急又心疼，额头直冒冷汗，吕桓就说帮你口好了。<br/>他觉得自己真是个小天才，曾泽亭却不和他废话，直接往他嘴里塞。<br/>吕桓当时觉得自己快要死了。他也不敢用力，怕咬疼曾泽亭，舌头却不知道该怎么动。曾泽亭那处又涨又长，顶着他喉咙深处难受地要命。<br/>曾泽亭捧着他的脸，坐在床边儿上，喉结忍不住地打颤。他把吕桓脑袋又往前送了送，嗓子喑哑着低喘。<br/>吕桓给他口完，下巴都要脱臼了。<br/>他以为今晚就能这么算了，结果好死不死，润滑油和扩张器被曾泽亭看见了。</p><p>曾泽亭让吕桓出来，吕桓不肯，扒着被子不让他过来。<br/>曾泽亭哄了他老半天，跟他说不会疼的，很快就好，吕桓半信半疑，可是忍不住害怕曾泽亭把自己身下那个玩意插进来。<br/>会死人的吧。<br/>他被曾泽亭折腾了半天，又是亲吻又是爱抚，射了两三次还没插进来，吕桓也冒冷汗了。<br/>可等曾泽亭真的把东西放进来后，吕桓恨不得咬死他。<br/>他再也不相信爱情文学和男人的鬼话。<br/>曾泽亭只插进去一小点。吕桓抓着他的背，蜷着手指怕挠伤他。曾泽亭仰着头，鼻尖上汗珠子不停往下滴，滴在吕桓胸前，忍不住抖了抖身子。<br/>曾泽亭低下头，含住他胸前两点，把爱意尽数勾进嘴里，放在齿间磨了磨。<br/>他见吕桓脸色好了不少，才慢腾腾地往里边儿挪。吕桓涨地受不了，催他快一些。<br/>曾泽亭猛地挺直身子，顶到了底。吕桓被操的直叫唤，他虚着眼去抱曾泽亭，后者一只手搂住他的腰，一边摸着他的性器，手里上下摆弄。他抽插地越来越用力，床板咯吱咯吱地叫起来，动静色情到不行。<br/>吕桓闭着眼，曾泽亭含住他的耳垂，肚子被他的硕大顶着，又喷了一身。<br/>曾泽亭没问他爽不爽，只是老在他耳边说“叫一叫，叫出声不就好了”。吕桓想护住男人的最后一点儿尊严，哪怕痛地受不了了，也不肯叫。<br/>曾泽亭宽肩窄腰，抱着他汗如雨下，吕桓只觉得眼晕。<br/>他捏着吕桓的脚踝，把他又翻了个身，让他抬着腿，又用力了些。吕桓红着脸，终于忍不住，叫声逐渐大了起来。<br/>“为什么......为什么想着干我......嗯？”<br/>曾泽亭一边猛插他，一边亲着他的脸，眼珠子啐着光。<br/>“哈、哈......啊！等......等一下......等一下、啊！”<br/>吕桓一句话也说不出，哭着哼哼。曾泽亭忙去吻他，舌头在他口腔里乱搅着，水珠四溅。<br/>“水这么多，小桓乖。”<br/>吕桓不敢去看他的脸，想也不用想就知道自己现在一定很浪。他扭头，艰难地伸出手，一把把灯给按灭了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>